


Gifts of Understanding

by Glacidea



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Original Summoner Character (Fire Emblem Heroes), grima can be soft, lots of banter, lots of fluff, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacidea/pseuds/Glacidea
Summary: Tis the season! For Christmas fluff! Grima questions the point of snow and learns about Santa.(I wrote these back in 2018 and recently found them again so in honor of the holidays and finding them during the holiday season figured I'd share)
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 13





	1. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is my summoner feel free to insert yours instead! Her hair color is mentioned and her name is spoken once in the second one. She's a little more sassy then a true blank slate.

So this was snow...Cold and wet yet gave the appearance of something soft and fluffy such as cotton. As deceptive as a cloud. And yet the humans, even the manakettes could barely hold their excitement over this snow, faces on the window exclaiming it was snowing with delight in their visage.

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen the object known as snow, for it set the background in the Kingdom of Nifil. His focus was elsewhere at the time, but now with no battle and with flakes falling from the sky he stood in confusion watching the snow fall.

Back in his world, humans wished for snow like they wished for rain; the difference was the kind of human. The more adult beings, the ones more likely to pray to him and then turn on him wished for the rain. The young tiny ones less likely to pray with barely any chance of turning wished for this snow.

And now that he felt it, the cold wet flakes that seemed to have no purpose, he wondered why one would desire snow. Rain he understood, it was needed to keep the earth alive, water the crops, the food humans needed to sustain themselves. But what did snow do for them?

It was currently Christmas Eve or the Night of the Winter Festival, depending on who you asked; which world one hailed from. And since the season began many heroes no matter which world they came from wanted one thing; to happen on this special night. Snow. When the news broke flurries began and it was sticking the barracks erupted in excitement; like the princeling brought news they won the war.

And he didn’t understand.

He held out his hand as he looked up, collecting tiny flakes. Why was this so craved, so coveted? Something that felt it had no reason to be so desired.

“I understand dragons have warmer body temperatures than the rest of us and gods can’t get sick but being out here can’t be that enjoyable.”

“What are you doing out here?” He shook the flake off his hand letting it fall to the ground below and turned to face his partner. “You should be inside with the others.”

“Looking for you of course! It’s Christmas Eve, it’s a time to spend with others, you shouldn’t be out here all alone.”

“Maybe for the rest of you. But I’m the fell dragon. Being alone is like a second nature for me. Besides. The others all have their grievances with me; who am I to intrude on the happiness and joy of those unfortunate souls?”

“If Ike can get along with Zelgius and even the Hoshidians are doing alright with Garon then...Lucina and the other Ylisseans can get along with you. Just for one day...Plus Chrom and Robin have no problems with you anymore. Chrom even considers you a friend.”

“The exalt is a moron.” He scoffed, “He feels no fear from my presence.”

“I don’t disagree. But my point is, if Chrom and Robin out of everyone here have accepted you as one of them, then the others will come around eventually.”

A cold, frigid gust of wind blew through and she squealed, pulling her coat tighter around her Christmas wear, shaking the flakes off and pulling her scarf over her face.

“What don’t like snow?” He held out his red glove as more stuck to his hand smirking. “Why, I thought this was what everyone desired.”

“Oh sure because it looks pretty. It’s Christmas and Winter Festival aesthetic. But actually being out in it?” She shook her head, “No thanks.”

“Then the only reason your kind wishes for this snow is how it looks?” He laughed, “How shallow and selfish you humans are. Not even for a benefit like the rain you pray for.”

“Snow does have it’s benefits, at least for the environment. Nature works the way it’s meant to but...” She sighed, “Yes, unlike rain where people need it to live, they don’t really need snow. It’s more of a nice environment for a Christmas card. There’s things you can do in the snow for fun like build a snowman, have a snowball fight and if you want I can show you all that. But it’s cold and I’d rather be inside with hot coco personally.”

Enough snow had piled in his hand by now that he made a fist over it forming it into a ball. It stuck together fitting the new shape with ease. He supposed he could see how the little ones would have fun with this. “I see. It’s more for pleasure than necessity.”

“That’s a good way to look at it. Rain is a necessity, needed to grow food and stay alive. Snow is pleasurable, pretty to look at, sets a nice atmosphere and can be fun to play in. It’s also hell to drive in when no one knows how to drive in the damn thing...” She muttered the last part to herself.

Drive? Must have been something exclusive to the world which she hailed from...

Smiling she reached into the pocket of her coat. “If you want to stay out here that’s fine but I’m freezing so I’ll give you this now.” Holding up a small box of blue covered the very designs of the flakes falling overhead she held it out to him. “Merry Christmas!”

“For...me?” He looked at her puzzled at first and then sighed, dropping the ball of snow to the ground. Of course. “What do you desire in return?”

“This is a present not an offering. You’ve never been given anything without being asked for something in return...” She looked sad at the realization stepping closer. “No more. This is a gift. A part of the season. I always loved giving others gifts, finding the right thing for them; something special. But it’s really hard finding something for a god who has everything he could ever want so I made you something instead.” She twirled a strand of her cherry red hair nervously. “And if you don’t like it that’s fine too, you’re impossible to shop for... I had to improvise, and as we say in my world; it’s the thought that counts.”

A gift for him? Without expecting something in return? It was hard to accept, no one had ever given him anything just because they always wanted something more, something back. And yet...she stood here shivering, nose slightly red from the bitter cold, all to give him a present.

Carefully he took the box from her hands staring at it. The wrapping job wasn’t perfect, looked rushed and the red bow on the top was lopsided but...he’d never been given a gift before. She probably knew, no use in bringing it up.

“Go ahead and open it. It’s Christmas Eve after all.”

With one swipe of his claws the wrapping paper was torn to shreds the bow decapitated, leaving just the box. Opening the box nestled in some tissue paper, sat a scarf. Dark purple with the symbol of his mark embroidered on the ends in a light purple, very similar to his usual robes.

“So. This is where you were disappearing to after the Muspell war ended...”

She nodded, “I had Camilla teach me how to sew. I had a month to pick it up, I’m not an expert but...it’s not awful right?”

“Hmm.” He pulled it out and wrapped it around his own neck. Soft and warm; he loved it. “It’s passable.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, was she actually worried he wouldn’t like her gift? Something that wasn’t an offering but just for him alone? Silly girl.

“When you’re done contemplating the purpose of snow, come inside okay? I want to spend time with you.” She brought up a gloved hand to her face and giggled, “It really does set a scene, picture perfect with the scarf!”

Ah right the snow. The snow that did in fact have a reason to be. He could understand why he supposed. All these strange traditions...

“Others say it’s pretty romantic to be out here in the snow with your significant other but I’m just cold...” She shivered again, “Sure, if you want to throw away comfort for a nice image, how romantic as you _freeze to death_.”

“I suppose I understand why you humans would desire this snow. Then as it stands the only tradition that perplexes me is the poisonous plant.”

“Poisonous plant?” She stopped complaining to herself and raised a brow confused, “Oh! You mean mistletoe!”

“Yes that.” Stepping forward he cupped her face chuckling, “Why mark the places you kiss when you always do it where and when you want to anyway?”

“I’m sure there’s some weird reason I’m not aware o-“

To prove his point he leaned in silencing her with a kiss of his own which she returned happily, the warmth of their breath amplified by the cold weather.

After breaking it, he pulled her to his chest purring slightly. “Thank you for the gift.”

“Of course!” She nuzzled up to him. “I’m happy you like it.”

“...I love you.” He usually didn’t voice it like this especially first but something made him want to. She looked slightly surprised but snuggled up closer.

“I love you too.” She looked up at him smiling brightly as the snow continued to fall around them. “Maybe...this does feel more romantic somehow.” Standing up on her toes she placed a kiss on his cheek, “Merry Christmas Grima.”

Perhaps it was the atmosphere after all as she said. It did feel...different once she was out here with him. And that made him smile ever so slightly. “Merry Christmas my little pawn.”


	2. Santa

His eye twitched as he looked upon the gaudy decorations in the hallway of the castle. Tinsel hung on the walls, red and green covered the whole area. At the very end in a doorway hung mistletoe ready to catch others underneath; he learned of that one a week ago. Humans had some strange traditions; why would a poisonous plant be one you kiss under? And don’t humans kiss wherever they want as it is? Why all these plants? There was the tree too.

Front and center was a pine tree decorated in garland, flashing lights, and ornaments. Some he helped put up in fact. The top had a shining star placed by the summoner herself. It was...nice he supposed. The atmosphere was very different. Warm. Wholesome. Or at least that’s what everyone called this holiday season.

Peace on earth? Ha. Like that’s really why these humans celebrated this time of year, he’d seen the order running around with presents and gifts. All for their own material wants and desires. Disgusting.

“Grima!”

Even his mate was dressed in more formal holiday attire trading out her normal robe for a red one lined and accented with white cotton. Smiling, she held out a container.

“I know you have a sweet tooth, want a cookie?”

Annoyed he held out his hand expectantly, “I hope you don’t state that to others.”

“Of course I don’t. You have a reputation to uphold right?” Laughing she placed a cookie in his outstretched palm. “Who would think an apocalyptic despair dragon enjoys cuddles, has a tendency to purr when happy, and loves sweet treats?”

“You’re  _ forbidden _ to discuss that with anyone.” He smirked looking down at her, “Or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Punish me? Ha, do your worst.” She waved the hand not holding the tin. “I’m not going to say anything anyway it’s like a breach of trust.”

“It’s incredible you still believe you can test me.” Stubborn girl, but that’s part of why he liked her. He took a bite of the sugary confection, softer than the usual ones she gave him. “These are better than the chef usually makes. Sweeter...” Devouring it, he held out his hand beckoning for another.

She obliged. “Oh the chef didn’t make these I did!”

He paused mid bite to look at her curiously. “I didn’t know you cooked.” No wonder they tasted so sweet. He purred in delight, she should cook more often.

“Cook no. But I do bake or well, did back home for the holidays. I made lots of cakes, cookies, the occasional pie.” She rubbed the back of her head nervously, “So I figured since I was sharing my customs this year I’d bake cookies for Santa.”

He raised a brow, “And  _ who _ is this Santa?”

“Ha you jealous? Don’t be, he doesn’t exactly truly exist. It’s a custom. Let’s see...” She pulled out her phone and flipped through it, “Ah here we go.” Holding it up she pointed at a male human not unlike the way she, Chrom and Robin were currently dressed. 

“That’s Santa Claus. Super jolly and happy embodies the holiday spirit. There’s lots of legends about him and lots of different renditions.”

“Why on earth would you give a fictional entity cookies?” He finished the one he was eating. That was stupid, this Santa couldn’t even enjoy them.

“Great question!” She pocketed the phone, “Belief in Santa is a childhood wonder. It was said if you leave out a plate of cookies with a glass of milk, he’ll come visit, eat the cookies and drink the milk leaving presents his elves made under the tree like the one we decorated.”

“... you humans believed this stranger would enter your house and leave you presents only eating these cookies?” He shook his head. “I knew your kind was foolish but this-“

“Kids, Grima kids. You know  _ children _ ? They do believe almost anything you tell them. So they believed in this Santa character who gave gifts, when in reality it was usually parents who played the part. Some kids keep the belief longer than others.”

“I assume you were one who lost that belief very quickly knowing you.”

“You’d be right. I compared handwriting from Santa to my mother and father and started questioning how Santa could fit through a chimney. I also started wondering how he could know everything about you and what you’ve done. Made him sound like some sort of god.”

“That does sound very godlike yes.”

“Depending on the legend he could be immortal too. It was either a normal guy who got Christmas power and lived forever fulfilling the wishes of children or multiple Santas through the years. He ran a toy factory of elves.”

“And went through a chimney instead of a door. Why go through the effort, if he’s a god he should teleport.”

“That’s how he got in, flying reindeer landing on the rooftop, and went down to the house through their chimney. ...Wow explaining this to someone else really shows how out there this whole thing is.”

“And at no point when hearing all this you thought this was unbelievable?”

“I was TEN Mr. actual god I’m having a conversation with.” She sighed, her spite fading, “But I wish I kept the belief longer...once you know Santa doesn’t really exist, all the magic of the holiday dies. Maybe that’s why others held tight to that belief as long as they could with the growing problems of our world...”

She looked sad, lost in her memories. He needed to give her some sort of push, he didn’t like seeing her sad. The one mortal here he didn’t want to see in despair. 

“You’ve done a fine job bringing the magic here all on your own, despite knowing the truth. The entire barracks is in high spirits thanks to you.”

It worked. “I’m glad I could! Holidays remind me of my childhood. It’s also very interesting to me the similarities and differences between Christmas and the Winter Festival. The winter envoy is a very similar concept.”

“Yet the princess is in her teens and still believes it.”

“Sharena is pure and innocent of course she does. She has no reason not to believe really; she doesn’t know much hardship. I envy her being so naive.”

He snorted, “Don’t. One day she’ll also be in for a rude awakening. Thinking she can befriend everyone. You summoned that fire king you fought a war against for years and the first thing she does is tries to make friends with him, what a fool.”

“Yeah I think there’s a limit but...” snickering she looked up at him, “Look at me. I’m not really one to talk with my choice in partner here now am I?”

He scoffed, “Don’t compare yourself with that kind of naivete. Now. Give me another cookie.”

“No, the rest of these are for Santa! Were you even paying attention?!”

“Who you just told me doesn’t actually exist.”

“Well I need someone to  _ play the role _ . Eat the cookies, drink the milk and make it look like he showed up.” She tapped her foot, “I was thinking of asking Robin actually, he already has the hohoho down and he’s certainly jolly...”

He folded his arms in annoyance and jealousy. He could do anything his vessel could do and he’d prove it.

“He couldn’t handle the task, he thought a tree you decorate was a weapon. You expect him to be able to do something  _ harder _ ?”

“He has amnesia! Obviously he’s not going to remember.” She crossed her own arms and stood up on his tiptoes to meet his face. After all she was much shorter than him. “Okay then. Who do you suggest;  _ you _ ? Don’t make me laugh. You’d make a really terrible Santa.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Is that a challenge? I have you know I’d make an  _ excellent  _ Santa.”

“Oh yeah someone who hates humanity and wants destruction is the first person I’d think of to be a jolly guy who spreads holiday cheer.”

“Santa is an immortal being who has servants do his work for him while he gets the credit.”

“I...” She paused confused, “You’re right...

“Ha! See?”

“But you’re more of a Grinch.”

“A what?”

“Another holiday thing. A fictional character who hates the holidays and how commercialized people were over it so he stole Christmas trees, decorations etc. But then he learned the true meaning of Christmas which is nice in theory but-"

He snickered.

“What?”

“Dear Jane, that sounds more like  _ you _ .”

“I-I am not! I’m spreading cheer, I can’t be a Grinch...even though I do agree with the mindset..” She blushed, “A little...maybe...look you don’t know how bad my world was!” 

He chuckled as she tried and failed to justify herself.

“All right fine. Maybe I am more of a Grinch than you but come on it even fits! A Grimch.”

He gave her a disapproving glare. “I expected better from you, pawn.”

“It was right there I had to!”

He clicked his tongue, “How hypocritical of you.”

“B-But back to the topic at hand. You’ll have to sneak through the castle without getting caught while everyone sleeps. Which I have no doubt you can do. You’re a master at things like that. I’m not so sure about Robin…”

“Which is why I’m telling you he’s wrong for the role.”

“I thought of Chrom too...”

“The exalt? He’ll break something and wake everyone up.”

“That’s why I dismissed him yeah...” She nodded, “All right. If you think you can do it, prove it. But I’ll have you know-“ She smirked, “You’ll have to wear the outfit. You can borrow Robin’s.”

He grimaced, the fluffy thing bright and so loud. Be the one to dawn it? How appalling... 

“Why would it matter if no one sees me?”

“Because. You have to play the role. And!” She smiled up at him brightly, “I bet you’d look adorable!”

“No.”

“How about…” With a bright grin she looked up at him, eyes shining, “It would make me really happy!”

He sighed, damn that manipulative girl and her precious smile he could never refuse. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

For more treats. She made them as far as he was concerned they belonged to him.

“Great!” She linked her fingers through his and gave him a light tug, “Let’s go talk to Robin so you can use his outfit”

Humming Christmas songs she introduced him to earlier in the month she pulled him down the hallway. After the war ended she wasn’t doing well, Leo thought she had PTSD but once this season came around she appeared to be in better spirits. Was this the true power of holiday cheer as everyone called it?

He smiled. Maybe he was doing this for her sake too, at least slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me my Grinch Grima alt Heroes


End file.
